


Scènes lettrées - #4 : H U L K

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Natasha n'était pas venue ici pour souffrir okay! xDD, Snippet, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, “Enormous Green Rage Monster”
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Une partie de chasse à bord d'un héliporteur, impliquant un monstre vert enragé et un assassin qui n'avait décidément pas les compétences pour contenir la rafale Hulkienne...





	Scènes lettrées - #4 : H U L K

**Author's Note:**

> Elayan m'a proposé en review le thème « Hulk » (ou bien « Bruce Banner »), alors j'ai essayé quelque chose sur notre géant vert préféré :)

**H** urlant sa rage, le gigantesque monstre vert se précipita sur Black Widow, la prenant en chasse à travers l'énorme héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D. **U** n invité de l'organisation secrète qui resterait sans doute dans les annales, la destruction qu'il aura semée alimentera pendant longtemps les histoires que les agents échangeront autour de la machine à café.

 **L** e géant enragé, l'écume aux lèvres, ne ralentissait pas la cadence, arrachant sans vergogne les obstacles qui l'entravaient dans sa course – il n'était plus très loin du but désormais, sa proie faiblissait, malgré son entraînement intensif...

 _ **К** ак дела ? comment ça va ? je suis terrifiée..._ s'entendit penser Natasha, telle une voix off s'adressant aux spectateurs d'un film les pensées du héros, _ce monstre va me démembrer, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher... il faut croire que la fin est arrivée, que mon destin était depuis toujours de servir de jouet au Hulk..._

**Author's Note:**

> "Как дела ?", prononcez "Kak diela ?". J'avais absolument besoin d'un K et j'ai pensé à mettre du russe en l'honneur de Natasha... ensuite j'ai dû improviser légèrement avec la phrase que ça donnait xD  
> Précision : je ne parle pas un mot de russe, je ne sais pas comment la langue fonctionne, la référence vient du Wikiversity ;)


End file.
